


black dahlia

by goldenyoun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Produce x 101 Trainees - Freeform, Tragedy, X1 members, idk what else to put without spoiling the story haha
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun
Summary: Wooseok’s family owns the biggest car company not only in Asia, but in the whole world. Thus, making his father gain lots of enemies. To protect him, Wooseok has had bodyguards ever since he was young, he’s the company’s inheritor after all. But Wooseok has been bodyguard-less for the past month until an incident happens which pushes his father to hire a new one. And that new bodyguard would be Cho Seungyoun–who’s also someone with a different mission.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> • Taglish  
• Angst & Drama with a mix of Fluff  
• Will provide soundtracks every chapter!  
• Will try my best to update every week  
• I’ll tweet stuff about the au on @luizyy85

Is it possible for me to feel something like this?

_I shouldn't be feeling this. No, I shouldn't._

He's the reason for all this confusion going on in my head.

_He's the reason why I ended up like this._

He's dangerous.

_He's a danger to me._

I have to get rid of him.

_I have to get rid of him._

* * *

_You're my bodyguard. You duty is to protect me. So protect my heart and love me back._

Hind pwede. Mahal kita pero hindi pwede.

_What? You're confusing!_

Love is confusing. Kiss nalang kita.

* * *

Kung mahal mo bakit mo pa itutuloy?

_Hindi lang naman siya yung taong mahal ko sa mundong 'to. I have no choice, it's the only way._

We all know it's not the only way. 'Pag gusto may paraan.

_Pinasok ko to with a clear reason. This is my mission. Kailangan kong tapusin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first AU here on ao3! Hope you can give me some love! Thank you!!
> 
> hmu on twitter: @goldenyoun & @luizyy85


	2. we didn’t need your help

**Soundtrack: light - ateez**

* * *

_(Warning: Somehow contains graphic depiction of violence)_

_"Please let me go! Please let me go!"_

_Little Wooseok cried. _

_*PAK*_

_A heavy hand reached his face. He can taste blood from his mouth already._

_*BANG*_

_*BANG*_

_*BANG*_

_Gunshots were fired._

_Little Wooseok was frightened. Everything’s blurry. Everything’s happening so fast._

_“Nooo!! Kuya Junmyeon!!!”_

_Little Wooseok shouted._

_But it was too late---_

"Usok! Usok! Gising!”

Wooseok’s eyes opened. He was panting, he was sweating and hell he was crying. He then notices his bestfriend holding onto his shoulders.

“Yohan.” He cried out. Yohan gave him a hug and pat his back.

“Napanaginipan mo nanaman?” Yohan asked. Wooseok nodded in return

“Ininom mo ba yung gamot mo kagabi?” Yohan inquired, ready to scold his bestfriend if he didn’t.

“Well, I actually forgot.” Wooseok said scratching his nape. “Sorry.”

“Tsk tsk. Inumin mo! So you won’t have nightmares.” Yohan reminded him.

“I will, I will.”

“Mag-shower ka na! Male-late nanaman tayo.” Yohan then went out of Wooseok’s room and went down to the dining room to eat breakfast not even waiting for his bestfriend.

Wooseok took his time in the shower kahit na sabi nga ni Yohan ay mal-late na sila. Everything seemed fresh. Everything from his dream felt like it was just yesterday. He turns on the shower and lets the water carry every bad feeling away.

* * *

The two, fortunately, weren’t late for their respective 7am classes. All because Yohan dragged Wooseok out of their house not even letting him eat breakfast.

“You’re gonna have to treat me lunch later you idiot!”

“Oo na! Oo na! Basta tuloy din tayo bukas ah? Sa X One!” Yohan said as he was entering his classroom.

Wooseok just nodded at him and walked towards his class at the next hall. He can’t say no to Yohan most of the time. He likes spoiling him, he’s his only and most trusted friend ever since they were kids anyway.

The day passed by slowly. Wooseok was not in the mood to listen attentively to their professor’s discussions. He’ll catch up on his own nalang. Somehow, he’s that bright. Maiisip ulit ni Wooseok yung panaginip niya kanina. It’s been ages mula nung mapanaginipan niya ulit yung incident, mula nung mapanaginipan niya ulit ang Kuya Junmyeon niya. He’s forgotten his medicine before pero hindi niya naman napapanaginipan yung incident. Ngayon lang. He doesn’t know why. He feels something bad will happen. So he just wondered all day until lunch time.

* * *

“Isang buwan ka nang walang bodyguard noh?” Yohan asked Wooseok. Their morning classes were finished and as promised, Yohan treated Wooseok to his favorite Bacsilog–Bacon, Sinangag at Itlog.

Wooseok nods, “Yeah.”

“Tangina mo kasi ang sungit mo sa mga bodyguard mo nilalayasan ka tuloy.”

Wooseok glares at Yohan. “I don’t need a bodyguard na kasi. Malaki na ko, I can handle myself.”

“Talaga ba?” Yohan teased.

“Talaga!” Wooseok proudly said.

“Kahit biglang magparamdam ulit si Jongin?” Yohan asked.

This time Wooseok just glared at him, unable to answer.

“Naka-ilang bodyguards ka na nga ulit?” Yohan asked.

“Uh…. Ever since I was 10, I change bodyguards almost every year so…. About 22?”

Naibuga ni Yohan yung iniinom niya. “Puta talaga ba?! Usok ang lala mo! Ba’t ba walang nagtatagal?”

“I don’t know. They’re different from Kuya. And I don’t know if I can trust them. That’s why I prefer not having a bodyguard anymore.”

“Seokkie!!”

A high-pitched voice caught their attention. Yohan groans. He whispered to Wooseok, “Usok puta ano bang meron sakaniya?”

Wooseok just rolls his eyes at Yohan and gives out a smile to the girl approaching them.

The girl kisses Wooseok on the cheek which disgusts Yohan. Sinipa naman siya ni Wooseok sa ilalim ng table.

“Are you free tomorrow? The girls and I are gonna go out and they’re bringing their boyfriends with them.” The girl frowns. “So I thought I could bring you.” She had the audacity to pout.

Wooseok chuckles. “But I’m not your boyfriend Jian, plus I have plans na tomorrow with Yohan.”

The girl pouts more. “I already told Daddy you’ll be with me.”

Konti nalang makakasapak na ng babae si Yohan.

“Sorry Jian. I’ll apologize to your dad. Maybe next time.” Wooseok said.

The girl gives Yohan a glare. “Okay. I’m gonna spend the rest of my lifetime with you anyway. So you go enjoy your days with this…” She gives a disgusted look at Yohan. “Ugh.” She then stood up, gives Wooseok a pat on the head and leaves.

Yohan and Wooseok breathes out.

“Tangina Usok! Sure ka talagang pumapayag kang mapangasawa yun?!”

“Gago syempre hindi.” Wooseok defended himself. “Pinipilit niya pa rin. I already told Dad I don’t like her. Gave him a condition that I will accept the offer of taking over the company as long as I don’t get to be forced to marry someone.”

“Whew! Kala ko mala-kdrama na lovelife mo eh!”

They both laughed.

* * *

[The next day]

“So bakit ka nagyaya mag-happy T ngayon?” Wooseok asks Yohan who was already on his second bottle of beer.

“Naks straight tagalog.” Yohan teased. Umirap lang si Wooseok. “Parang di mo naman alam.” Yohan then answers Wooseok’s question, chugging down the bottle that he’s holding.

Wooseok chuckles. “Yuvin again? Yoh dami dami pang lalaki diyan.” And nagsesermon na si Wooseok kay Yohan. “Malay mo ako pala.” He jokes at binato siya ni Yohan ng yelo.

“Tigilan mo Usok. Makasabi ka nga ng sa girls ka lang interested wagas eh. Minsan feeling ko in denial ka lang eh.” This time it was Wooseok’s turn to throw an ice at Yohan.

“He’s coming home na next week. Umamin ka na kasi kaya! You coward!”

“Excuse me Kim Wooseok?” Yohan raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly, may shadow na tumambad sa harap nila. They both looked up and both their eyes went wide. Yohan almost dropped the bottle that he’s holding.

Wooseok held Yohan’s hand. Nararamdaman na ni Yohan yung takot ni Wooseok. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. He’s just Wooseok’s bestfriend not his bodyguard for pete’s sake.

“Kumusta?” The tall guy asked with a smirk.

“Nananahimik kami dito Jongin.” Yohan said.

Natawa lang si Jongin. “Eh may utang pa tong kaibigan mo sakin eh. Sampu diba? Sampung balik. Nakakasiyam palang siya.”

“Tangina.” Wooseok murmured with gritted teeth. Hindi niya ineexpect na Jongin will suddenly show up. Or that Jongin will ever show up. It’s been a peaceful month. They even heard Jongin migrated to the states. Pero bakit nandito siya ngayon?

Jongin quickly grabbed Wooseok by the collar. He pulled him up while Yohan was trying to pull Jongin away from his friend.

“Hawakan niyo yang isa!” Jongin ordered the two guys he’s with.

Walang nagawa si Yohan because Jongin’s friends were as strong as him. Dinala ni Jongin si Wooseok palabas ng X One, papunta sa isang maliit na eskinita. Dala-dala naman ng mga kaibigan niya si Yohan.

And the moment they came there, Jongin was quick to give Wooseok a punch in the face. Natumba si Wooseok pero pinilit niya pa ring tumayo. He’s been through this 9 times already. Titiisin niya na lang tong pang-sampu. It’s the last one anyway, he thought.

“Jongin tama na! Apat na taon na yung nakalipas tangina naman!” Sigaw ni Yohan.

“Oo Yohan. Apat na taon. At sa apat na taon na yon ay kinamuhian ako ng tatay ko!” Jongin said at binigyan ulit ng sapak si Wooseok, this time sa stomach.

Wooseok groans in pain. Somehow, manhid na yung katawan niya sa mga sapak ni Jongin.

“Kasalanan mo yun Jongin! Ikaw yung nambully! Ikaw yung nagsimula! Ikaw yung wala sa tama!” Yohan defended.

Jongin becomes angrier. Ayaw niyang aminin sa sarili niyang siya naman talaga ang may kasalanan ng lahat. Na hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin siya nagbabago. He gives Wooseok multiple punches at sobrang nanghihina na to at walang magawa si Yohan dahil pati siya ay binubugbog na rin ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin.

Jongin was about to give Wooseok a big blow on the face when a hand stopped him from reaching Wooseok’s face.

Jongin was shocked. He then receives a punch from the hand that stopped him. Mabibitawan ni Jongin si Wooseok who will fall to the ground. Wooseok looks up and and heaves out a sigh. Somehow he saw his Kuya Junmyeon sa guy na bumubugbog kay Jongin ngayon.

Jongin’s other friends were dead scared. They picked Jongin up and dragged him away from the scene.

A hand appears in front of Wooseok. Offering to help him stand. But usual Wooseok, putting his defenses up high rejected the offer.

“We didn’t need your help.” He said. Wooseok’s holding his pride high. He thinks he can handle himself we he can’t. He wants to, he wants to be able to stand up from Jongin, he wants to be able to handle himself but he can’t. And he doesn’t know how.

The guys chuckled at him. “Mukha nga.”

Yohan reaches them at inakay si Wooseok. “Uh.. kuya, maraming salamat! Baka hindi na kami nakauwi ng buhay kung wala ka.”

“Wala yun. Good thing napadaan ako dito.” The guy said.

“I’m Yohan nga pala. Eto si Wooseok. Sorry masungit.” Yohan apologized in behalf of his friend.

“Samahan ko kayo sa ospital?” The guy offered.

“We can handle ourselves.” Wooseok said, still in pain. The exact opposite of what he just said.

“Parehas kayong nabugbog. Mahihirapan si Yohan.” The guy obviously said. Nagulat naman si Yohan dahil the guy called him by his name.

“Tara na tara na. Wag mo nalang to pansinin.” Yohan told the guy.

Naglakad na sila at akay-akay ni Yohan at nung guy si Wooseok. Naglakad sila papunta sa nakaparadang kotse ni Wooseok. The guy offered to drive papunta sa malapit na ospital.

“Huy! Bakit ang sungit mo! Nakakahiya ka niligtas na nga niya tayo eh.” Bulong ni Yohan sa kaibigan.

“Kamukha niya si Kuya Junmyeon naiirita ako.” Wooseok mumbles.

Bigla naman naubo yung guy na nagd-drive.

...

They reached the hospital and once the two were taken care of by the doctors and nurses, the guy left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

The next morning, Wooseok wakes up in his own bed. Magtataka siya but then he sees Yohan sleeping beside him. He sighs. He suddenly missed his Mom. His Dad never really cared that much. He’s thankful he has Yohan.

Wooseok stands up and he feels every inch of pain in his body. Still, he manages to take a quick shower. Yohan was still sleeping. He didn’t bother waking him up. Instead, he went down to cook breakfast for the two of them.

Wooseok decided to cook bacon and eggs despite their helpers offering to cook instead. He thought of this as a thank you for Yohan.

“Wooseok.” A deep voice entered the kitchen in the middle of Wooseok’s cooking.

“Yes Dad?” He asked.

“I hired a new bodyguard for you.”

Wooseok drops the tongs. “What? Dad I can handle myself. Hindi ko na kailangan ng bodyguard.” He reasons out for the nth time.

“With what happened last night?”

Oh. His Dad found out. One braincell of Wooseok thought na finally, his father cares about him. But the rest of his braincells told him na his father only wants him alive so he can take over the company.

“It’s just one night.” He said, almost in defeat.

“I’ve already hired one. He’s gonna be here in a few minutes.” His Dad sternly said.

Wooseok can’t argue with that anymore. Somehow he lost his appetite.

...

Wooseok was done preparing the table. Sakto, Yohan was coming down from the stairs. Yohan’s eye lit up once he smelled the bacon and he ran towards the dining room.

“Woah! Thanks Usok!!” Yohan hugged Wooseok.

“Yohan bakit di ka nalang tumira dito?” Ate Rosa, one of the maids said.

Yohan laughed. “Di ko naman po pwede iwan si Mama at yung mga kapatid ko. Tsaka diyan lang naman po sa kabila bahay namin.”

“Malungkot kasi yan si Pusa pag mag-isa eh.” Ate Rosa exposing Wooseok.

“Ate Rosaaaa.” Wooseok whined and they just laughed.

They started eating and the two were catching up with their friend Yuvin over a facetime.

“Yohan nakikikain ka nanaman diyan!” Yuvin said.

“Nakikitira kamo!” Wooseok rolls his eyes.

Yohan will just laugh. “Sunduin ka ba namin?” Tanong ni Yohan. Wooseok will give him a smirk but Yohan will just nudge him.

“Sige lang. Kung gusto niyo. Driver lang naman din namin susundo sakin kung di kayo.”

“Miss ka na kasi ni Yohan, Vin eh. Gusto niya paglapag mo dito siya una mong makita.” Wooseok said declaring his friendship with Yohan over.

“Gago!” Yohan punched Wooseok’s arm. Yuvin on the other line will just laugh at Yohan’s cuteness because he’s all flushed now. “Oy Vin! Pasalubong ko ah!” Yohan winked at Yuvin. This time, Yuvin’s the one who’s flushed but he was quick to recover unlike Yohan.

“Oo na! Kala mo may patago ka kung makapagbilin ka eh.” Well, Yuvin and Wooseok usually spoils Yohan, their favorite baby.

“Kinaibigan lang ata tayo ni Yohan Vin para mag-mooch off satin eh.” Wooseok bullying Yohan.

“Hoy! Alam kong hindi ako kasing yaman niyo pero mabuti akong kaibigan. Wooseok kung wala ako baka namamalimos ka na sa kalsada! Ikaw Yuvin kung wala ako baka di mo napursue yang pangarap mo! Tandaan niyo, ako foundation nating tatlo!” Kim Yohan, everybody.

Wooseok claps slowly. “Thank you for that nice speech. We are very touched. Yuvin, pleace come home and collect your man.” Wooseok’s still not finished with Yohan. Malapit na mapikon si Yohan. Di niya lang maupakan si Wooseok dahil nasa bahay ngayon tatay niya.

“Andito na yung new bodyguard mo Wooseok.” His Father suddenly entered the dining area.

Him and Yohan turned their heads towards his Dad waiting for the guy to come into view, completely ignoring Yuvin on the other line.

Biglang naibuga ni Wooseok yung pagkain niya nang makita niya kung sino yung bago niyang bodyguard.

“Good morning po.” The guy waved.

Yohan on the other hand stood up and walked quickly towards the guy.

“Oh my god! Ikaw!”

“Ikaw?!” Wooseok and Yohan said in unison.

Natawa yung guy. “I’m Cho Seungyoun po. Nice to meet you again Yohan and Mr. Wooseok.” The guy gave Wooseok a smile, no, a smirk rather.

Lalong nabulunan si Wooseok.

The guy even had the audacity to call him Mr. Wooseok and smirk at him.

And he can’t erase it in his mind.

His new bodyguard really resembles his Kuya Junmyeon.

Hindi niya alam if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

He’s frustrated.

This is gonna be one hell of a life for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I love Jongin. It's only for the story's sake and the first person who came into my mind was him hahahuhu. And! Yuvyoh pairing requested by dodi!! HAHA Malakas ka sakin eh! Ayan na! Yuvyoh crumbs for our hearts haha.


End file.
